March 20, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first :) . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 SILLY 5:45 Dragonian King hi lily 5:45 Flower1470 NO 5:45 Dragonian King what 5:45 Flower1470 KAIBALAND????? 5:46 Dragonian King i thought this place seemed different 5:46 Flower1470 YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE DOING TO ME 5:46 Dragonian King i couldn't put my finger on it though don't yell at me it's seto's fault 5:46 Flower1470 *HYPERVENTILATES* BUT YOURE PART SETO SO KNOCK IF OFF IT* 5:48 Dragonian King ... oh yeah um about that i kind of messed with something in a science lab? so now my part-seto-ness is its own person 5:49 Flower1470 *SCREAMS* 5:49 Dragonian King shame, i miss having money and screwing the rules :/ 5:49 Flower1470 I CANT DEAL WITH THIS 5:50 Dragonian King yes you can 5:50 Flower1470 NO 5:50 Dragonian King if you love seto you'll love his renovations 5:50 Flower1470 NO I CANNOT NO SILLY YOU DONT GET IT 5:51 Dragonian King orly 5:52 Flower1470 I CANNOT DEAL 5:52 Dragonian King but why 5:55 Flower1470 *CONTINUES HYPERVENTILATING* 5:58 Dragonian King Seto: KAIBALAND STAYS 5:58 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH 6:00 Dragonian King Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! Seto: Yeah well we bought out your headquarters. Mokuba: You tell them Seto! Seto: Shut up Mokuba. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Flower1470 SUP PEEP 6:07 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:10 Dragonian King sup peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:10 Chrisgaff ONO NN ON ON ON OON Hi 6:11 Flower1470 HEY CHRIS 6:11 Chrisgaff IT'S GRAY HERE IS THIS COGLAND? 6:11 Flower1470 NO ITS KAIBALAND 6:11 Dragonian King hi chris 6:11 Chrisgaff I DON'T WANNA GO TO WORK DADDY :c 6:11 Flower1470 WHICH IS BETTER THAN COGLAND 6:11 Chrisgaff Hey Silly So um pen what's up with you XD 6:13 Loving77 whee 6:13 Flower1470 KAIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAALAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD 6:13 Dragonian King so how are you guys enjoying kaibaland 6:13 Flower1470 I AM .....PERHAPS A LITTLE TOO MUCH 6:14 Dragonian King i'm going to go ride It's A Small World Compared To My Ego 6:14 Chrisgaff I need my happy place - Craddles in corner - 6:14 Dragonian King whee 6:14 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYS96hbCgi0 6:14 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH SILLY ROFL 6:14 Chrisgaff Happy thoughts... 6:14 Flower1470 KAIBA IS HAPPY THOUGHTS 6:14 Dragonian King ... 6:14 Chrisgaff esebel es preti 6:15 Dragonian King good night everybody :D 6:15 Loving77 ew 6:16 Flower1470 KAIBALLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD this is why i shouldnt watch yugioh THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS 6:18 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjfOER4fL8M HOOWITCHES 6:20 Flower1470 riiiiiight I think I freaked Silly out 6:21 Dragonian King i got off the ride it was cool lily you should check out the team downsize headquarters i haven't been on it yet though it sounds cool 6:23 Flower1470 NO IM OK RIGHT HERE 6:24 Dragonian King why 6:25 Flower1470 KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIBBBBAAAAALANNNNNNND 6:26 Dragonian King but it's part of kaibaland 6:26 Flower1470 I SAID I WAS FINE HERE 6:27 Dragonian King but its kaiba land 6:27 Flower1470 KAIBA YES KAIBA EVERYWHERE IN KAIBALAND 6:31 Chrisgaff islilyintokaibanow 6:31 Flower1470 oh i hope not 6:31 Chrisgaff ook 6:32 Flower1470 HES MINE ALL MINE 6:32 Dragonian King ... lily i've diagnosed you with Yugiritosite a disease where you fall in love with anime characters i just made it up so it's real 6:34 Flower1470 i think its more than that now but ok yawn 7:06 Dragonian King nway this is no time to be yawning lily we're in kaibaland 7:09 Flower1470 i was going to say something to respond to that but nvm... 7:09 Dragonian King you cant say it in front of peep 7:10 Flower1470 shh she doesnt need to know that now she's curious. Great job, Silly. 7:10 Dragonian King ... oops 7:11 Flower1470 (facepalm) . 7:49 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:49 Dragonian King bye peep 7:49 Flower1470 bye Peep 7:51 Chrisgaff Doh I missed it. XD 7:51 Flower1470 lol 7:52 Dragonian King (yes) ooo LILY YOU MISSED THE OOO AND I GOT IT BWAHAHBAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHWAAHWAHAHAAHBABWAHABWAHWWWABABABAWBAH KING OF GAAAAAAAAAAAMES 7:53 Flower1470 im in Kaibaland no 'ooo's just Kaiba 7:55 Dragonian King well i got the ooo so ha 7:56 Flower1470 good for you (stickfigure) 7:56 Dragonian King lily you should check out the duel sim 7:56 Flower1470 NO I TOLD YOU IM FINE RIGHT HERE 7:58 Dragonian King Seto: Look lady, if you don't want to check out the rides I'm going to have to throw you out and keep your money 7:59 Flower1470 oh my gosh I have so many things to say about that but i wont instead im just going to continue playing my game 8:00 Dragonian King Seto: Mokuba just take her to a ride I'm tired of her loading (facepalm) Mokuba: Don't you mean loafing Seto? Seto: Shut up Mokuba. Mokuba: Okay... *drags Lily to Team Downsize Headquarters* 8:01 Flower1470 he's roleplaying with himself how cute 8:02 Dragonian King Seto: ... Seto: Screw this headache I have a theme park! *runs off to It's A Small World Compared To My Ego* 8:03 Flower1470 Silly you still dont understand what this whole "Kaibaland" thing is doing to me 8:03 Dragonian King actually i don't 8:04 Flower1470 This will trigger all sorts of Kaiba-related dreams 8:04 Dragonian King ... ooo :O lily look what happened *all the attractions explode and fly away* 8:07 Flower1470 idk whether to be happy or sad Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:09 Flower1470 darn lag . 8:21 Dragonian King File:Beingweird.png 9:00 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Chrisgaff Adios 9:01 Dragonian King bye Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:07 Dragonian King ooo i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014